Demolition Man 3: The Next Demolition Man
by demolition18
Summary: 30 years passed as John Spartan defeated Simon Phoenix. John Spartan's son Joey becomes a cop in Atlantic City, New Jersey and hunts down criminal mastermind Howard Taylor in 2062 just as John Spartan is retired from the SAPD.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the charcters of Demolition Man that I didn't create. I am not even making profit off of this. Demolition Man belongs to Warner Brothers Film Studio.

Beginning

**Title Card:** 1989 Los Angeles, California

At the building of Baxter Kilgore in Los Angeles at night time in the garage. There is Baxter Kilgore with his gang present. They have supplies of cocaine in bags. Baxter Kilgore: "We'll be selling more of those kilos. Last year John Spartan took down Henry Yates with some street gangs."

On the streets of Los Angeles at night time in a police cruiser. There is John Spartan driving the car. Lt. Steve Healy is riding shot gun. There's the SWAT team van following John Spartan. Spartan: "Henry Yates is behind bars as he tried to kill me when I was in the army. I am 3 years on here now." Healy: "My daughter wants to get involved with Special Olympics one day." Spartan: "I don't attend all those events in Special Olympics." They head off to Baxter Kilgore's place. They get to the building of Baxter Kilgore. They park there. Spartan: "My hunch tells me this is where he's hiding."

At Baxter Kilgore's place on the inside. There are Baxter Kilgore's thugs loading stuff up. Baxter Kilgore is standing there watching. Lt. Healy, John Spartan and the LA PD SWAT team burst into the place. Healy: "LA PD. You are all under arrest." Baxter Kilgore: "Get them!" Baxter Kilgore's thugs pull out guns. Spartan: "Drop the guns or we will open fire." John Spartan with Lt. Healy and the LA PD SWAT team get into a gun battle with Baxter Kilgore's gang.

John Spartan shoots down a few thugs. The rest of the thugs throw down their guns. John Spartan spots Baxter Kilgore. Spartan: "I'll go get him." John Spartan goes after Baxter Kilgore. Those others in Baxter Kilgore's gang put their hands up. Baxter Kilgore takes off. John Spartan runs after him.

Somewhere in Baxter Kilgore's building. There is John Spartan going after Baxter Kilgore. John Spartan catches up to Baxter Kilgore. John Spartan tackles the criminal mastermind. Spartan: "I got you now." John Spartan throws Baxter Kilgore against a wall. Baxter Kilgore: "I know that you took down Henry Yates as long as he's still alive. You have made so many arrests in those past years." Spartan: "You are now on my arrest record." John Spartan pulls out a pair of handcuffs.

Later on outside of Baxter Kilgore's building. There are police cars there. Also there is Baxter Kilgore loaded into a police car by other cops. John Spartan and Lt. Healy are standing out there. There are Baxter Kilgore's gang members taken by the SWAT Team. Healy: "I remember that you served in the army. You went into police training after you dropped the service." Spartan: "I have dealt even with people of organized crime and street gangs."

Title Card: The Summer of 2061 Atlantic City, New Jersey

On the streets of Atlantic City by a boardwalk at dusk. There is Joey Spartan along with the veteran cop Timothy Bottoms of the Atlantic County Police Department. Joey Spartan and Timothy Bottoms walk onto the boardwalk. Joey Spartan: "I remember my dad making some many arrests in the 20th century. My dad blew up the cryo-prison before I was born. Everyone in Simon Phoenix's gang is dead as my dad defeated Simon Phoenix and killed him before I was born." Timothy Bottoms: "We have the Russian Mafia here now. You moved into here last year." Joey Spartan: "I used to get involved in Special Olympics in California. I know that Chief George Earle's daughter Lisa is on the NY PD."

At the hotel ball room in Atlantic City. There is Russian Mafia boss Sven Koslov with his gang. He's on a view phone. There's the crime kingpin Howard Taylor. Howard Taylor: "Our local police departments are going after all those criminals in the county. I could run all the crime here." Sven Koslov: "I brought the Russian Mafia into Atlantic City. Maybe we'll run the casinos here." Howard Taylor: "I can see that you guys are dealing cigarettes. Sheriff Ariel Berry when he ran the Atlantic City police had officers go after criminals who came to California. They eluded the police but the Demolition Man John Spartan took them down. I am going now." They are talking. The Russian mobsters have cartons of cigarettes there. Sven Koslov and Howard Taylor hang up.

In the hotel lobby of the hotel at dusk. There are Atlantic City cops there. Joey Spartan and Timothy Bottoms show up. Timothy Bottoms: "This is Joey Spartan. His father was in the LA PD when the cryo-prison started and is retired for half a decade now." Joey Spartan: "Maybe those Russian mobsters will be my first arrest. My father even blew up criminals. My father made his first arrests on the Russian Mafia back in 1986 joined the LA PD. I even becoming a cop made my first arrest on the Russian Mafia." All those cops draw guns. They go off to the room of Sven Koslov.

In the ball room rooms. There is Sven with his gang. Joey Spartan and Timothy Bottoms show up along with Atlantic City cops. Timothy Bottoms: "This is the police. You are all under arrest for trying to smuggle cigarettes." Russian mobsters fire on the police. Joey Spartan and Timothy Bottoms with AC cops fire back at the Russian Mafia. Joey Spartan shoots down some Russian mobsters in the gun fight. Timothy Bottoms shoots down a Russian mobster. Joey Spartan spots Sven Koslov. Joey Spartan: "I was shown pictures of you as I know you run the Russian Mafia." He runs after him. Sven Koslov starts to take off. Joey Spartan grabs a chair. He throws it knocking down Sven Koslov. Joey Spartan aims his gun at Sven Koslov. Joey Spartan: "You are under arrest." Sven Koslov: "You'll regret this." Sven gets up just as Joey aims the gun at him. The other Russian mobsters throw down their guns. Joey Spartan: "I rounded you all up."

Later on outside of the hotel in Atlantic City. There's Lana Page standing there with a microphone. There's also a camera man named Gary. There are Russian mobsters with the boss in handcuffs by the Atlantic City Police. Timothy Bottoms and Joey Spartan show up. Lana Page: "Officer Spartan. I know that you are a rookie on the police. We can see that the Russian mob boss is your first arrest." Lana Page goes over to Joey Spartan. Joey Spartan speaks. Joey Spartan: "My father was a cop in Southern California years ago and is now retired. He was framed for manslaughter by a villain who's long dead. My father is retired and was known as the Demolition Man. Just like my father becoming a cop we made our first arrests on the Russian Mafia."

The Russian Mafia is being loaded into a prison transport truck as is Sven Koslov. The county police commissioner Ariel Berry shows up in his car. He comes out of the car. Joey Spartan walks over to Ariel Berry. Ariel Berry: "I won the election for sheriff as I was the head of the Atlantic City police. Good work on your first arrest." Joey Spartan: "My father back in the violent days of Los Angeles had destroyed property to arrest criminals. He has a major arrest record. My mother is the chief of the San Angeles Police Department now."


	2. Chapter 2

Flash back to 1999 at the Los Angeles Police station. In the office of Captain Healy. There is Captain Healy present. Also there is Dana Crystal Harris a 3 year cop. Dana Crystal: "_I could never prove John Spartan innocent just as he's framed by Simon Phoenix killing the hostages._" Healy: "_You are now a detective. A decade ago John Spartan took down Baxter Kilgore and his gang. We are after them again._" They depart.

Outside of LA PD headquarters. There are Captain Healy and Dana Crystal Harris who show up. Healy: "_I dealt with Baxter Kilgore before a decade ago. We'll nail him again and maybe this time we put him on ice._" There are other Los Angeles cops on the SWAT team. They depart for Baxter Kilgore's building.

In the penthouse of Baxter Kilgore. There is Baxter Kilgore present. There is also his whole gang there as they are men. They are all over the place. Baxter Kilgore: "_I have a new gun to blow away the LA PD. John Spartan got put in the cryo-prison. I'll take Captain Healy with this gun._" Baxter Kilgore has the magnetic accelerator gun. He shows it to his gang. Baxter Kilgore: "_We'll go after Healy with this. Simon Phoenix set up John Spartan so the LA PD could take him down. John Spartan was 2 years after Simon Phoenix when he had finally brought him down._" Baxter Kilgore warms his ac mag.

On the roof top of the building. The LA PD SWAT team shows up. So do Captain Healy and Dana Crystal Harris. Captain Healy with Dana Crystal Harris pulls out their guns. Healy: "_Let's take them. Maybe they'll be put on ice._" They burst into the pent house.

Inside of Baxter Kilgore's pent house. There is Baxter Kilgore present with his gang. The LA PD shows up. Baxter Kilgore: "_Get them!_" Dana Crystal: "_You are under arrest. Throw you're your guns or we open fire._" Baxter Kilgore fires at the LA PD SWAT team with the ac mag. There's a dent on the floor. Lt. Healy with the SWAT team and Dana Crystal shoot down members of Baxter Kilgore's gang.

There is gun fighting going on. Dana Crystal: "_I'll go get him. He's mine._" Dana Crystal gets into pursuit of Baxter Kilgore onto the loft. The surviving members of Baxter Kilgore's gang throw down their guns. Captain Healy: "_You men hold it right there. My new detective will be going after your boss."_ Captain Healy and the SWAT team aim their guns at them.

In the loft of the penthouse. Baxter Kilgore gets to near a window. Dana Crystal shows up. Dana Crystal: "_You are under arrest._" Baxter Kilgore: "_I don't think so._" Baxter Kilgore makes the move to shoot down Dana Crystal with the magnetic accelerator gun. Dana Crystal with her gun shoots a few shoots into Baxter Kilgore making him fall through a window to his doom. Dana Crystal goes over to the window. She finds Baxter Kilgore dead. Captain Healy goes over to the female cop. Dana Crystal: "_He's dead. He tried to kill me._" Healy: "_Let's head out now._"

Later on outside of Baxter Kilgore's building. There are cops loading surviving members of Baxter Kilgore's gang into a prison transport truck. Dana Crystal is standing out there talking to Captain Healy. Dana Crystal: "_He tried to kill us._" Healy: "_He's dead now. There are criminals who I put on ice 3 years ago. We have the cryo-prison now for 3 years._"

**Title Card: **The summer of 2062 Atlantic County

Outside of a Taco Bell at night time. A car is parked there. There is Joey Spartan driving it. There is Lana Page riding aboard. They get out of the car. Joey Spartan: "_I asked you out recently._" Lana Page: "_I knew that your father joined the LA PD back in 1986 and he was proven framed by your half sister._" Joey Spartan: "_My father defeated this entire crime syndicate. We just started going out._" They go to inside of Taco Bell.

Inside of Taco Bell. There are people sitting there at tables. Lana Page and Joey Spartan show up with their dinner. They get seated. Joey Spartan: "_We suspect that Howard Taylor a businessman is behind the crime here. He's pull off a Simon Phoenix._"


	3. Chapter 3

Later on at night time in Atlantic County in a house. There is Howard Taylor present. Dr. Gregory Cobbs is there too. Also there are Howard Taylor's goons. Howard Taylor: "_We'll clone Wayne Henderson with Marco Karachi and his pirates. We'll also clone the 4 serving Wayne Henderson._" Dr. Cobbs: "_I managed to get to here as I escaped from San Quentin. There are devil worshippers still in there with Italian mobsters that came to San Angeles a decade after the defeat of Simon Phoenix and his criminal gang._" Howard Taylor: "_Maybe you smuggled in the DNA of those criminals. Let's bring them back to life._"

Later on outside of a cloning lab. There is Dr. Gregory Cobbs present. Also there is criminal mastermind Howard Taylor. There are Wayne Henderson, Marco Karachi a pirate leader, Bella, Otto, Buster, and Freddy and clone thugs along with pirate clones.

Those clone thugs are suited in a black clothing. Howard Taylor's goons are present as well. Howard Taylor: "_I found out where Lana Page lives. She's butting into our business. Kill her. Other cops in this county are rounding up criminals there who want to serve me. There's also the 1 year cop Joey Spartan._" Wayne Henderson: "_He must be John Spartan's son._" Howard Taylor's thugs depart after Joey Spartan and Lana Page.

At the house of Lana Page at night time. It's a small house. Into the living room. Lana Page and Joey Spartan show up. Lana Page: "_This is your first time in my house._" Joey Spartan: "_I met you last year when I was a rookie cop. My mother is the chief of the San Angeles Police Department for half a decade now._" Lana Page: "_Lights on._" The lights turn on automatically. Joey Spartan: "_I think that Howard Taylor is running all the crime in Atlantic City. We took down the Russian Mafia last year. My father as a cop has dealt with all kinds of criminals._"

On the yard of Lana Page. There are Howard Taylor's goons. They pull out guns.

Back to the living room of Lana Page's house. There is Joey Spartan and Lana Page seated at a couch. Joey Spartan goes for his gun. Lana Page: "_What's wrong Joey?_" Joey Spartan: "_I think we have intruders. It's one of my cop hunches. Call for back up._" Joey Spartan goes searching the house. Lana Page goes onto her view phone to call the police.

Outside of the home of Lana Page. There are a couple of Howard Taylor's goons going to the front door. Joey Spartan shows up. Joey Spartan: "_Police. You are under arrest._" They fire on him. Joey Spartan fires back at Howard Taylor's goons. He shoots 2 down. Joey goes for the guns of those 2 goons. Joey Spartan goes into the back yard.

In the back yard. There are the rest of Howard Taylor's goons. Joey Spartan shows up. Joey Spartan: "_Drop the guns or I will open fire._" They fire on him. John Spartan fires back shooting down those goons. They all fall dead. Police sirens are going off. The police cars show up. Back to the front yard. There are Atlantic County cops. Also present are Lana Page and Joey Spartan. Lana Page: "_I called for backup._" Joey Spartan: "_We'll have to protect the mayor of Atlantic City too. Howard Taylor could be targeting him._"

The next day at City Hall in the day time. In the mayor's office. There is Mayor Christian Wentworth at his desk. He's on the view phone with County Police commissioner Ariel Berry. Mayor Wentworth: "_I saw that Officer Spartan killed all of Howard Taylor's goons._" Ariel Berry: "_I am sending him with Officer Bottoms to your office soon. They could be targeting you to take over Atlantic City. They want to take over the casinos._" Mayor Wentworth: "_I am going now. Send 2 of your officers to here._" They hang up.

At the home of Howard Taylor in his living room. There is Howard Taylor present. Also there is pirate leader Marco Karachi. There is his band of clone pirates. Howard Taylor: "_You will Marco find the Atlantic County Police. I showed you how to get to their headquarters. John Spartan who was known as the Demolition Man has a son on the police here._" Marco Karachi: "_I know that John Spartan is retired. He killed me._" Howard Taylor: "_Now you could kill Ariel Berry who runs the police around here and kill John Spartan's son. I am descended from Baxter Kilgore a Los Angeles criminal who was killed by John Spartan's partner from before he was frozen._" They depart of the Atlantic County police headquarters.

At the Atlantic County Police Station on the inside in the main room. There is Ariel Berry present with Atlantic County cops. Joey Spartan and Timothy Bottoms show up. They go over to Ariel Berry the police commissioner. Ariel Berry: "_I will need you Officer Bottoms with Officer Spartan to protect Mayor Wentworth of Atlantic City. I have the hunch that Howard Taylor is targeting him for assassination._" Joey Spartan: "_We'll do it Sheriff Berry._"

Outside of the police station. There is Marco Karachi and his pirate band. They enter the police station.

Somewhere in the police station. There are scanners there. There's a guard there. Marco Karachi aims his gun at the guard. Marco Karachi: "_Get us in or we will blow your head off._" The guard grants them access to the police station. A clone pirate punches that guard knocking him out. Marco Karachi: "_Let's get the sheriff._"

In the main room of the Atlantic City police station. There is Ariel Berry with his officers along with Joey Spartan and Timothy Bottoms. Joey Spartan: "_We'll go off to the mayor's office._" Marco Karachi and his pirate band shows up. Marco Karachi: "_Now you will die Sheriff._" Ariel Berry with other cops and Joey Spartan and Timothy Bottoms pull out their guns. Marco and his pirate band get into a gun fight with the cops. They are shooting at each other.

A few cops are shot down. Joey Spartan with Timothy Bottoms shoots down pirates. Ariel Berry shoots down the pirate that shoots at him. Joey Spartan shoots down the pirate captain Marco Karachi just as the rest of the pirates are shot and killed by other Atlantic County Cops. Ariel Berry: "_He escaped prison and then your father killed him Officer Spartan._" Timothy Bottoms: "_We are going to protect Mayor Wentworth._" Ariel Berry: "_We'll do a search on Howard Taylor onto where he lives._" Timothy Bottoms and Joey Spartan depart for the mayor's office.


	4. Chapter 4

At City Hall outside in Atlantic City. There are cars parked there. A car shows up driven by Timothy Bottoms. Joey Spartan is riding aboard the car. Timothy Bottoms parks the car. Timothy Bottoms and Joey Spartan come out of the car. They go to enter City Hall.

At the home of Howard Taylor in the day time. There is Howard Taylor present. Also there are Freddy and Buster with a band of clone thugs. Howard Taylor: "_I am sending you men to City Hall with your clone thugs. Our pirates failed to kill John Spartan's son._" Freddy and Buster with their clone thugs depart for City Hall in Atlantic City.

Inside of City Hall. There is a security agent to the mayor. There are also Joey Spartan and Timothy Bottoms. Joey Spartan: "_I am Officer Joey Spartan of the Atlantic County Police. We are here to see Mayor Wentworth._" AC Security Agent: "_Come with me._" They are escorted to the mayor's office. They go into the mayor's office.

Outside of City Hall. Buster and Freddy show up with clone thugs. Freddy and Buster pull out their guns as do the clone thugs. Freddy: "_We'll kill him and then we'll rule Atlantic City._" They enter the building.

In the Mayor's office in City Hall. There is Christian Wentworth the mayor of Atlantic City present. Timothy Bottoms and Joey Spartan show up with a security agent. AC Security Agent: "_The police are here for you._" Mayor Wentworth: "_Come right here._" They go over to the mayor. The alarm goes off. Joey Spartan: "_This must be Howard Taylor's gang. Stay here where you are safe Mayor Wentworth._" Timothy Bottoms and Joey Spartan with this security agent pull out guns.

Somewhere else in City Hall. There are Freddy and Buster with their thugs. Joey Spartan and his partner Timothy Bottoms show up with security agents. Buster: "_You must be John Spartan's son. You will die._" They get into a gun fight with Freddy and Buster and the clone thugs. A security agent is shot down and killed by Freddy.

Joey Spartan shoots and kills Freddy. The gun fighting is going on. Timothy Bottoms with the security shoot and kill clone thugs. A few more clone thugs and Buster are shot down and killed by Joey Spartan. The agents and cops put their guns away. Joey Spartan: "_We'll report back to the police station._"

Later on outside of city hall. Also present is Lana Page the reporter. There is also the camera man named Gary. There's a News van present. Ariel Berry shows up. Timothy Bottoms and Joey Spartan come to outside with the mayor of Atlantic City. Joey Spartan goes over to his girlfriend Lana Page. Lana Page: "_Joey Spartan. What has happened here?_" Joey Spartan: "_There was another attack by clone thugs. We killed them and 2 of the seconds in command like._" Ariel Berry: "_We saved the mayor's life. We are now reporting back to the station._" They are shown on television.

Later on at the police station in the main room at the computers. There are cops there. Ariel Berry is present along with Timothy Bottoms and Joey Spartan. They do searches on Howard Taylor the crime kingpin of Atlantic County. They find Howard Taylor on the computer. Ariel Berry: "_We found Howard Taylor. Let's check his house for him. We'll put him behind bars. You Officers Joey Spartan and Timothy Bottoms are coming with me. There are also his town cops there after him._" Ariel Berry departs with Timothy Bottoms and Joey Spartan for Howard Taylor's home.

At the home of Howard Taylor in the day time in the living room. There is Howard Taylor seated in his chair. Also present is Dr. Cobbs along with Wayne Henderson. Bella, Otto and the rest of the clone thugs are there too. Howard Taylor: "_I can see that Freddy and Buster failed me. You will Wayne Henderson take the rest of your gang with you to kill Mayor Christian Wentworth. You also get to kill John Spartan's son._" Wayne Henderson: "_John Spartan blew me away. Once we kill his son I want to kill him. He's long retired now._" The local police cars show up outside. Howard Taylor spots the police. Howard Taylor: "The police are here. You all go deal with them. You can Dr. Cobbs go upstairs." Bella, Otto and the remaining clone thugs depart for the police.

Outside of Howard Taylor's home. The cop cars are parked there. The local cops with Timothy Bottoms, Joey Spartan and Sheriff Ariel Berry come out of their cars. Wayne Henderson shows up as do Bella and Otto show up with the rest of the clone thugs. Ariel Berry: "_Fire on them. It's those illegal clones._" Joey Spartan and company get into a gun fight with Bella, Otto and the remaining clone thugs.

There is a cop shot dead by Bella. Joey Spartan fires a shot killing Bella. She falls dead. Other cops shoot and kill clone thugs. Ariel Berry and Timothy Bottoms shoot and kill 2 clone thugs. The clone thugs are shot down by the police. In the battle Joey Spartan shoots and kills Otto in the head. Ariel Berry shoots and kills Wayne Henderson. Ariel Berry: "_My 2 officers and I will search the house for Dr. Cobbs and Howard Taylor. You back us up._" Local cops are fighting the remaining clone thugs in the gun fight. Ariel Berry with Timothy Bottoms and Joey Spartan enter the house.

Inside of the house of Howard Taylor. Ariel Berry shows up with Joey Spartan and Timothy Bottoms. Ariel Berry: "_Let's split up._" They split up in the house in search of Howard Taylor. Joey Spartan goes into the living room.

In the living room. There is Howard Taylor sitting in his chair. Joey Spartan shows up with gun drawn. Joey Spartan: "_Howard Taylor. You are under arrest._" Howard Taylor: "_I don't think so._" Joey Spartan and Howard Taylor shoot at each other. Howard Taylor throws down his gun. Howard Taylor: "_I give up._" Joey Spartan: "_Alright than. Put your hands on top of your head._" Joey Spartan goes over to Howard Taylor.

Upstairs in a bedroom of the house. There is Dr. Cobbs there. Timothy Bottoms the partner of Joey Spartan shows up. He aims his gun at Dr. Cobbs. Timothy Bottoms: "_Don't move. I have seen mug shots of you old man. You are under arrest. We are sending you back to San Quentin._" Dr. Cobbs puts his hand in the air.

Back to the living room. Howard Taylor and Joey Spartan are throwing punches at each other. Howard Taylor: "_I can waste with you my hands as I know you are the son of the Demolition Man who's a retired southern California cop._" They are rotating around the living room in the battle. Joey Spartan throws Howard Taylor into the window. He goes through the window outside. Joey Spartan goes to outside of the living room. Joey Spartan: "_Stay right where you are._"

Outside of Howard Taylor's house in front of the living room. There is Howard Taylor laying there defeated. Joey Spartan comes over to him. He aims the gun in his face. Howard Taylor puts his hands up. Howard Taylor: "_I won't try anymore. I give up._" Joey Spartan puts a pair of handcuffs onto Howard Taylor. Ariel Berry and Timothy Bottoms show up with Dr. Cobbs as a prisoner. Timothy Bottoms: "_I caught him in a bedroom._"

Later on in Howard Taylor's yard. There's the News crew present. There are also police cars there. Ariel Berry is present with Lana Page. Lana Page: "_What has happened here?_" Timothy Bottoms and Joey Spartan are there too. Also there is the camera man Gary. Ariel Berry: "_Your boyfriend Joey Spartan has apprehended Howard Taylor._" Lana Page: "_From what I have seen all those criminals have been rounded up by the town police departments around here._" Joey Spartan: "_My partner apprehended Dr. Cobbs who's cloning dead criminals._"

There is Howard Taylor and Dr. Cobbs being loaded into police cars. Lana Page is over to Joey Spartan. Those police cars holding Dr. Cobbs and Howard Taylor depart. Joey Spartan: "_I made Atlantic County crime free._"

Many days later on the beach in Atlantic City. There are Lana Page and Joey Spartan walking around the place. Lana Page: "_I saw that Howard Taylor is guilty and is getting many years in prison._" Joey Spartan: "_I made Atlantic County crime free just as my parents made San Angeles in southern California crime free. Dr. Cobbs is back in the new San Quentin. Maybe I am the new Demolition Man as they called my father that._" They kiss.

End


End file.
